Funding for five years is requested for a Mature Prevention (Intervention) Research Center. The focus of our activities will be on testing the effectiveness of a series of research based interventions for child conduct problems in community settings. We currently are developing five interventions that have been evaluated with efficacy trials that. We plan to support activities to ready them for efficacy trials designed to test their underlying models as well as to prepare them for community implementation. In addition, the proposed center will support the support for mentoring intervention scientists, continuing to support development of underlying theoretical models, and expanding cultural relevance of our interventions. The interventions, their underlying development models, process and outcome measures, and the relevant biostatistical procedures have been developed over the past 25 years of programmatic and mission oriented research in this area.